


i'm with you

by florences



Series: dimmed lights [1]
Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florences/pseuds/florences
Summary: the base’s beloved queenslayer begins to feel the physical and mental burden of restoring vestiges and everyone tries to help her in their own ways. (louis/queenslayer version)
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Series: dimmed lights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766341
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> » first part of my 'dimmed lights' series featuring louis/queenslayer!  
> » this series involves fem!protagonist in romantic and platonic relationships/friendships.  
> » my queenslayer’s name is florence but feel free to insert your own queenslayer’s name instead! it just helped me to visualise and write everything *cries*  
> » cue another protagonist code vein has nightmares scenario but it's just so fitting.

Louis has always been slightly more observant than those around him. Maybe it’s his calmer nature that allows him to pay attention to the things that others may miss, so it’s not surprising that he is the first to notice that Florence sleeps in a little longer, begins to move slower than usual and falls back during battles more often — usually letting Yakumo take the lead. Admittedly, Yakumo was always the more trustworthy companion between the four of them (Florence herself had noted that to Louis and Mia previously, and they both had agreed) but to stay behind the fray and let her friends do most of the work was something out of her character.

Things had taken a worrying turn when the four of them made a mad dash back to base after handling a Lost horde that had them unexpectedly and completely surrounded in the dried-up trenches. Louis had taken a massive blow for Florence from a gunner that shot wildly at her blind spot and she became quite broken (as Mia described it). Florence, who is usually quiet and seemingly devoid of many emotions, cried and apologised profusely to Louis all the way back to base despite his efforts to calm her down and assure her that he was okay. When she was sure he was indeed fine and was going to stay very much intact after the whole ordeal, she retreated to her room, not to be seen again for the next two days. Despite having a rather silent presence to begin with, the base seemed quite empty without her and it was widely felt amongst everyone.

Louis knocks on her door on the third night. His last two attempts were met with a soft voice on the other side of the door uttering, “I’m alright, really. I just need to rest,” and, “I hope you’re really okay Louis.”

Louis is doing absolutely fine and it upsets him how much she’s taken it upon herself to burden the blame. Tonight, he is determined to get her to come out of her shell again. He knocks twice before slowly opening her door and letting himself in only to find her laying on her bed, on her stomach and face buried into a pillow. He walks over and sits on the edge of her bed without a word, hesitantly bringing his hand to her back before lightly stroking the area between her shoulders. She muffles something into her pillow and Louis has to ask her to repeat herself. Lifting her head from her pillow slightly to look at him, Florence whispers, more clearly this time, “I’m sorry, I’m just so tired. I don’t know what’s happening to me.” and Louis’ worried expression softens upon finally seeing her. He tucks a stray piece of hair that has fallen across her face behind her ear — and if Florence was anyone else, he might have curled into a ball and died on the spot from embarrassment of what he had just done, but this wasn’t just anyone. It was Florence. And in response, she closes her eyes in contentment, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

“You don’t have to be alone, you know? We’ll figure this out together.” Louis murmurs, thumb grazing against her cheek that has recently lost some of its pink flush. “I’m with you.”

☁️

After the fatigue, comes the sleepless nights. Florence almost misses being overly exhausted because now, she can barely even sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time. She is plagued by nightmares — by all the memories of the vestiges she restores. They have become prominent and recurring, particularly after the day she quelled Nicola’s successor relic.

It’s the night before the group head out to investigate the next gated room at the cathedral in search of Jack and Louis wakes up to a scream coming from Florence’s room. Without a second thought, he has pulled himself out of bed and is on his way to Florence. Upon entering her room, he sees that she is already awake and sitting up in her bed, heavily breathing and clutching at her chest. Her panicked eyes meet his and he’s at her side without a word.

“Another nightmare?” Louis whispers, taking one of her hands into his and she nods.

“Can you please-” she pauses briefly, “stay with me tonight again?”

“Of course.” Louis doesn’t even need to think about it and joins her in bed. They both shift around for a second until they find a comfortable position and it’s almost perfect how well their bodies fit together — with Florence laying on Louis’ chest, his arms around her and her face buried in the crook of his neck. _He always smells like roses_ , she notes. This has recently become a kind of nightly routine for them that Louis almost never wakes up in his own bed anymore. Florence seems to sleep more soundly with someone else’s warmth next to her. He remembers how shy she was asking him the first time, explaining that she felt bad if she’d asked anyone else. He wonders if there was any other reason she chose to ask him.

Louis is looking up at the room’s ceiling when Florence begins to speak, softly at first, and he feels her breath against his neck, “It’s always the bad memories.” she exhales shakily, “It just… becomes a little too much sometimes. It’s all so vivid and quite terrifying.”

He listens wordlessly because this is the first time she has talked about everything in more depth.

“I see Oliver a lot. It’s like he’s haunting me.” Florence continues, her fingers idly intertwining with Louis’, almost as if for extra comfort, “He must have been so scared in the last moments before he turned, but all he could think about was how he was glad I made it out alive.”

She goes quiet momentarily.

“What if I hadn’t made it out alive, Louis?” Florence sits up slightly so she can look at him, “What if I hadn’t found you along the way and I turned into one of the Lost, just like Oliver? And this would have all been different?” she’s babbling now, slight panic lacing her voice, and her usual calm demeanour is slipping away by the minute.

“But _I_ found _you_.” Louis corrects her, sitting up with her, “and we’re here now. We’re not living in a reality that could have been.” he cups her face tenderly with both of his hands and even in the slight darkness, he can still see tears welling up in her eyes. “There is nothing we can do to change the past. Only strive forward to aim for a better future.”

She gives in to his embrace, closing her eyes and letting her face nuzzle into his hands a little more. They sit in a comfortable silence for a short while. In the brief time they’ve known each other, she’s become so important to him and he feels like he can trust her with his life.

“I’m really sorry this has all fallen on to you. I don’t want you to exert yourself too much.” Louis admits, “You’re only a revenant. You have limits too.”

“But I want to help you as much as I can. You showed me how to live again and for that, I am so grateful.” she murmurs, shaking her head, “You are a kind soul, Louis.”

It happens a little suddenly but Florence leans forward, kissing Louis softly and he immediately responds, bringing a hand to the back of her head and gently pulling her in closer. She whimpers at his touch and his heart soars. The kiss is short and sweet and when she pulls away, he can tell the pink flush in her cheeks has returned. But what comes out of her mouth next isn’t what he expects her to say.

“Oh Louis, I’m so sorry.” Florence begins to apologise and Louis is slightly stunned and confused at first. “I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of your kindness.” she brings the back of her hand to her mouth and lightly bites down on it in an act of nervousness. She can’t look him in the eyes now and he would give anything just to feel the soft press of her lips against his once more.

“No, no. If anything, I’m the one who doesn’t want you to think that.” Louis reassures her, “Believe me, it’s alright.” he moves in to kiss her again and Florence sighs contently against his lips, doubt slipping away by the second. He tastes like honey and smells like roses and she eventually wonders why she even apologised in the first place. She could kiss him for a lifetime — and maybe they did have a lifetime to do so.

“I’m with you.” Louis tells her just like he did the first night he sat beside her, “and I’m always going to be with you. I promise.”

He lays back down on the bed, bringing Florence to his chest again and she can feel his heart, very much alive and beating fast. 

“I may not remember much from my past, but I think I’m finally starting to at least remember what it was like to have loved someone.” she says lastly and Louis' heart could never be more full in that moment. He wants to say something in return but figures there will come a time when he can tell her more and give her everything she deserves. He places one last kiss on her forehead, bidding her a goodnight and fatigue starts to wash over her body. Florence feels like maybe she’ll sleep without any nightmares tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> » let me know what you guys think?  
> » also i like to believe louis and queenslayer are like an old sentimental married couple.  
> » honestly would die for all the code vein characters, except mido... you big fat white nasty smelling fat b*tch.

**Author's Note:**

> » this is a series i've been trying to start for a while now but just haven't been able to properly write since i've just been replaying the game and you know... no thoughts head empty.  
> » also i like to believe louis and queenslayer are like an old sentimental married couple.  
> » honestly would die for all the code vein characters, except mido... you big fat white nasty smelling fat b*tch.


End file.
